Tenshi to Akuma
by Sunayoko
Summary: 100 years after Aang defeats Ozai... Full Summary inside! Title means: Angels and Demons T for cursing... Implied Zutara and Implied Sokka/Azula Don't laugh


**My first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic! Please be nice to me! **

* * *

**One hundred fifty years after Aang's death and the war is still on. **

**One hundred sixty years after Ozai's fall and the war is still on. **

**One hundred fifty years without an Avatar and the war is still on. **

**The Avatar returns after one hundred years of absence. Follow Avatar Tenshi's journey from a humble peasant descendant of the Last Firelord and her friend Akuma, the first Shadowbender in over two hundred years. Follow Tenshi and Akuma as they battle demons, spin legends, heal time itself, and bring peace once again. Semi-modern setting.**

**Chapter One: _Tenshi to Akuma_**

**_Her ragged_**_ breath shook_ her entire frame as she tried to run. The Enforcers were gaining on her. She ducked inside an alleyway and charged down it, reaching the end and careening around it before the Enforcers had gained enough ground on her. She stepped inside a small alcove on the other side of the wall.

A truck was almost lazily driving along. She jumped into the back of the truck, falling into a huge pile of cabbages. She leaned her head back into the pile of green-leafy oblique-spheres. She caught a glimpse of the Enforcers charging down the street…in the opposite direction.

If one were to look at her, they would see an average teenage girl of the time. Loose, somewhat ragged clothing and sandals on her feet. She would have shaggy dark hair and grubby hands and feet. Her face would be smudged with filth and she would have a relatively empty and sullen look about her and her patchy satchel.

Her name is Kasni Tenshi.

-FAIR IS FOUL-FOUL IS FAIR-RIAF SI LOUF-FOUL IS FAIR-

He heard his head hit the wall, but he couldn't feel it. He saw his blood drip from his lip and nose to the stone ground. And then he saw the ground rush up to meet him, but he still couldn't feel it. He knew he hit the ground because the stone touched his face, and he knew his nose had broken because of the loud crunch it made. But he didn't care.

He couldn't feel any of it.

"Let's go." He heard one of the other boys call out to his gang. But the boy's voice sounded far away and as though the injured boy was under water.

Akuma tried to push himself up when the other boys had gone, but his arm gave way and white bone split the skin from within. Akuma found himself laughing. He didn't know why, but he laughed.

Akuma used his other arm to push himself up. He, like Tenshi, was an average teenager. Dressed loosely in dirty clothes salvaged from the rich, he could easily fit in with the crowds in the slums.

Akuma's skin was smudged with enough dirt to hide his unusually pale complexion. His black hair might have been the same color as raven's feathers, once upon a time. But now, it was more an oily black; like black mixed with brown.

He took a deep breath and held his fractured arm close. The numbness was wearing off, and he had to clench his teeth to bear the agony. He knew there were plenty of doctors who had been fired by Enforcer-Generals because they tried to treat patients with their Powers.

Akuma knew of one doctor in particular, an older woman who had been named after one of the heroes of legend; Katara. Katara had Powers, like the original. She was able to use water to heal. Akuma hoped that Katara would be able to fix his arm like she had so many times.

-FAIR IS FOUL-FOUL IS FAIR-RIAF SI LOUF-FOUL IS FAIR-

Tenshi must have fallen asleep, because there was an old man leaning over her when her eyes opened.

He had his hand on her forehead and was checking her pulse. She recognized him as one of the men who brought food to the Shelters and brought cloth for the doctors to make bandages from. He had no name, which she knew of, so he was simply known as Cabbage-man.

"Cabbage-man!" Tenshi smiled, sitting up. Cabbage-man leaned back, standing up straight beside her cot.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" he raised an eyebrow. Cabbage-man was a stocky, balding man with his grey hair pulled back into a topknot and a neatly trimmed beard (for someone who cut his own beard). He had a fondness for tea and also brought large quantities of stolen tealeaves almost ever time he came to the Shelter.

"I'm alright." Tenshi had never really found out why he called her 'princess'.

"Cabbage-man! Could you please help me?" an older woman, a doctor named Katara, pushed aside the blanket that was door to Tenshi's bunkroom. Just outside the bunkroom was the main hall; which doubled as a kitchen, and tripled as an infirmary.

"Right away, Katara." Cabbage-man turned and strode to the main hall. Briefly, Tenshi caught a glimpse of the patient Katara was tending to. He was a boy with dark hair and pale skin. His rags seemed darker in patches, and Tenshi realized it was because they were stained with blood. The boy's left arm had a huge gash in it and a spike of bone protruded. Tenshi's eyes widened for a split second, but she quickly calmed. It was not the worst wound she had seen.

His eyes caught hers for a second. His eyes were a deep purple, almost black and a dark fire glimmered within. His purple eyes held her gold ones in a locked gaze for a few seconds, nothing more.

When the curtain fell back, Tenshi's spine was still tingling.

-FAIR IS FOUL-FOUL IS FAIR-RIAF SI LOUF-FOUL IS FAIR-

* * *

**I challenge you all to find out where that divider is from! (Shush, HermioneLennon! I know you know! Yes. I am talking to you, HermioneLennon.)**

**Anyway, as always and with most well written stories, more reviews is equivalent to more text. Do not disappoint me, please. If you do, I may send Appa to sit on you. Thank you, and please review.**

**Oh yeah! And I'm cosplaying as Azu- (is pelted with cabbages)-la... for the movie... Yeesh. Tough crowd! Please be nice, i said! (is again pelted with cabbages)**


End file.
